Time of Need
by NikkixMusso
Summary: Oliver would never forgive himself if something happened to the one he loves. When Lilly ends up in the hospital, will Oliver be strong for her? Don't want to give too much away. My first multi-chapter story. Lilly/Oliver. LOLIVER. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I finally have the inspiration to come out with a story that is going to have a few chapters. I am going to make this rated T, just in case. I'm pretty sure it will stay at this rating. This is my first multiple chapter story so I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in the show. Just putting it out there. **_

_**T**__**ime of Need**_

_Chapter 1_

24 year old, Oliver Oken, was pacing back and forth in his house while chewing on his finger nails nervously. _"She was supposed to be here by now."_ He thought. Oliver stood by the window, looking out to check if any cars were coming down the street. _Nothing._ Rain drops were rapidly streaming down the windows and the sound of the rain hitting the ground was heard from inside his house. Oliver bit his lip as he started to think of negative things. The smooth roads soon started to turn into slippery wet paths. There was nothing but darkness outside. Oliver sucked in a shaky breath, "Lilly."

He grabbed his phone and dialed her cell number. No answer. A few seconds later, his phone rung. "H-hello?" He spoke in panic.

"Mr. Oliver Oken?" The woman asked through the receiver.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?"

"Mr. Oken, we have your wife here, Lilly Oken, in the hospital. She was in a terrible car accident. Just please come quick. We will explain later." And with that, the nurse hung up.

Oliver ran outside in the pouring rain, closing the door behind him and ran down the slippery steps, nearly tripping over his own two feet. He wiped his soaking wet bangs away from his face and entered the car, starting it immediately. He stomped onto the gas pedal and began driving. He didn't bother watching his speed. The meter read to about 50 miles per hour but he didn't seem to care. His wife was in hurt. The rain drops poured down on the window shield heavy and fast as the window wipers cleared them away. As soon as Oliver drove onto the highway, he speeded up to 80 miles. His hands clutched onto the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. He had a determined look on his face mixed with a face that was lost in thought. Oliver shook off his thoughts and found himself close to hitting a car in front of him. Once he noticed, he quickly swerved around the car, followed by a loud honk that was from the car he just passed and a yell from the driver.

"_Asshole." _Oliver mumbled to himself and he continued to speed up the road. He finally reached the highway exit and made his way to the hospital's parking lot. Once he parked he ran into the hospital. He was drenched. His hair was sticking to his face, his white T-shirt pressed against his chest that was slightly visible now, and his black tight jeans sticking to his legs and slightly baggy. He wiped the water from his face and walked up to the main desk quickly.

"I-I'm Oliver Oken. My wife, Lilly... Uh, I got a c-call." He panted heavily and looked at the desk lady with sad eyes.

The lady nodded, "Right. Room 325, third floor, Go right ahead."

Oliver's shoes squeaked as he ran up 2 flights of stairs and ran through hallways trying to find Lilly. He scanned the hallways with his eyes before he came in contact with Lilly's room. Oliver ran into the room quickly with no knock.

His eyes first locked on the doctor, then back at Lilly. He looked over at her his wife, laying in bed helplessly. The covers discarded from her body and revealed the damage. Her face was as pale as ever with multiple cuts and scratches along it.

Her lips were chapped and bloody, not the same soft pink ones he has kissed more than a million times.

There was a cut right on her cheek that looked pretty deep. Her left eye looking a bit black and blue.

His eyes scanned lower onto her body. A few deep cuts were placed right about her chest and to her arms.

And finally, her legs looked limb and bruised. Small cuts were here and there.

Oliver noticed her eyes were closed. Instead of slight relief that he found her, a bang of pain turned into his stomach as he thought about the scene in front of him. "Lilly!?" His voice raised as he walked closer to the bed, extending his arm out to touch her.

The doctor looked over at Oliver whose eyes were wide with his mouth slight open, "Mr Oken, you can't be in here. Lilly needs to-"

"No, what happened to her!?" He yelled, motioning over to Lilly who looked lifeless just lying there.

The doctor took a step closer to Oliver and took him by the shoulders, leading him out the room. "We need you out, Oli-"

"NO!" Oliver said a bit louder as he was being dragged out the room. He tried to get out of the doctor's grip, "That's MY wife! I need to see her! I need to know if she is okay!"

As soon as the doctor led him out the room, he closed the door behind him and sighed. "She was in a pretty bad car accident. The roads were extremely slippery and her car went out of control and hit a tree. The seat belt cut into her body and the airbag hit her face pretty hard." He took a deep breath, "They had to break the windows to get her out of the car. She is a very lucky girl, Oliver.. She could of-"

There were tears streaming down Oliver's face. He didn't even try to hide it. Even though he tried to keep a manly image, nothing was worse than his wife being hurt. Oliver bit his lip, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded, "May I go see her now?"

The doctor sighed heavily, thinking. A few seconds later, he finally nodded, "Go ahead." He patted Oliver's back softly.

He smiled wide and walked back into the room, looking over at Lilly again. He kneeled down and took Lilly's bruised and scratched up hand, running his thumb over it softly, "Hey, Lilly-pop."

To his surprise, Lilly slowly opened her eyes, letting out a soft groan as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light above her. She blinked a couple of things and gasped softly, turning her head, "O-Ollie?"

He took a deep breath and spoke in a soft whisper, "I'm really sorry this happened. I was waiting for you to come home then I got a call, saying you were here. I came over here as fast as I could. I was so worried, Lils. I thought it was too.. late." His eyes began to water again as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"I'm okay, Oliver. I'm just so happy the ambulance got there on time to save me.. and I'm so glad you're here." She smiled slightly, reaching up to caress his cheek with her small, bruised hand.

"I love you, Lilly." He whispered, "I would be so devastated if something happened to you.."

Lilly started to tear up as well, "I love you too, Ollie-pop."

Oliver took his index finger and lifted Lilly's chin up slowly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. His tongue glided over her bottom lip, feeling the small cuts carefully. The married couple pulled away slowly with a satisfied smile on both of their faces.

"You better go to sleep, babe. You really need some rest." He said softly.

Lilly pouted slightly, putting her bottom lip out, "But Ollie, I wanna be with you."

He chuckled softly and pulled the bed covers up to Lilly's torso, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly and careful enough not to irritate the small cut to the side of it. "Sweet dreams, Lilly."

She yawned and shut her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

_**Author's Note: THAT is the end of the first chapter to my new story. I am super excited to hear what you guys have to say about it! Please review! xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! So as I promised, here is chapter two of "Time of Need." Enjoy! :)**_

**_Chapter 2_**

"No.. NO!" Lilly yelled in her sleep, tossing and turning in her hospital bed. Her eyes were shut tightly and a bit of sweat was on her forehead. As soon as Oliver heard the yell, his eyes shot open. He got up from the armchair he was sleeping on and turned on the light. His eyes set on Lilly as he walked over to the bed with fear in his eyes. She was still moving side to side, her jaw clenching. Oliver kneeled down and placed his hand on her sweaty forehead. She was burning up.

"Lilly.." He whispered softly in her ear as he put his hand on her arm carefully, rubbing it up and down, "Babe."

She mumbled softly, "Oliver.."

"What's wrong, Lils?" He whispered. "Could I call in the doctor?"

She shook her head slightly and whimpered softly, "Everything hurts, Ollie."

"Maybe we can get the doctor to give you pain medication." He sighed softly and pushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. Oliver hated seeing Lilly in any type of pain. He wished that last night could of never happened. He wanted to have his wife in his arms with a bruise/cut-free body. He just wanted her safe. "What was the yell about? Did you have a bad dream?"

Lilly opened her eyes slowly, looking into Oliver's eyes, "Uh huh.. It was about last night.. And the accide-" She immediately started to cry right in front of Oliver, trying to take deep breaths.

"Oh Lilly-pop.." He sighed softly and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were dripping down onto her cheeks. "Do we need to talk about it?"

She slowly shook her head slightly, sniffing. "N-no it's okay." Lilly pulled the covers closer to her body as she shivered. Oliver looked over at her with a concerned look and bit his lip, "Cold?"

He slowly lifted the covers off of Lilly and climbed into the hospital bed with her. He pulled the sheets over them again and sighed softly, "I'm sorry Lil-"

"It's not your fault, Oliver.." She spoke softly, trying to move closer to her husband for warmth. Lilly whimpered softly as she moved on her side, immediately regretting it because of her bruises. She turned so she was laying on her back again and sighed, "I wanna get out!"

Oliver turned to his side so he was facing Lilly, "I know you do, Lilly-pop. But you are pretty banged up so you can't. We need you to heal."

Lilly gave Oliver her puppy dog face and pouted, "But-"

"No buts." He smirked as he poked Lilly's nose softly. He chuckled softly to himself and smiled wide at her, "You will be okay."

Seeing Oliver smile made Lilly's mood brighten up and she smiled back at him, "Promise?"

He slowly picked up her delicate bruised hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss, "I promise with everything in me, Lilly Oken." He took in a deep breath and chuckled softly to himself.

"I'll never get tired of calling you Lilly Oken. It just has that ring to it."

"You know how to make a bad mood into something amazing.. Donut." She giggled softly and leaned, pressing her lips to his softly. Oliver kissed back as he felt a smile on his lips, carefully placing a hand on her cheek.

She pulled away after a minute and smiled. In that moment, Lilly knew that everything would be alright. She just needed her husband by her side, telling her encouraging words on how to make it through the day.

_**Author's Note: Gosh, this took me a looong time to write. I am so sorry this is very short and I know you guys have been waiting but I was so busy this week so I couldn't really continue writing this chapter. I apologize for that. I don't know if I should continue this story. I really don't know what to write next. I would love to continue this story though. If you have ideas, just tell me! Thank you for reviewing and reading. The next chapter will be up very soon. xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I wanted to get more reviews but instead I just had more people read it. I rather get some feedback but since you guys are waiting I'll just continue. I am going to change this story into multiple POVs so I could write this a little better. This chapter is going to be under _****___Lilly's POV. _****Enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 3_

**_Lilly's POV_  
**

It's too early to feel this type of pain. I haven't even opened my eyes and I still feel this pounding in my head. Maybe Oliver was right, I should take pain killers. I opened my eyes slowly but failed due to the ray of light in the room that was shining down on me. I groaned softly as I tried to adjust my eyes to the sudden bright lights. Once I did, I rubbed both of my eyes and looked over at Oliver who was sleeping soundly next to me on the not-so-comfortable and not-so-spacious hospital bed. He looked peaceful and cute while he was sleeping. Much like a greek god, as Oliver would want to hear. I chuckled to myself as I ran my hand through his brown/blackish hair that was growing longer by the day. His hair looked the same as it did during our last year of high school. I moved aside his bangs that covered his forehead and leaned down to kiss it softly, "Morning Ollie."

To my surprise, Oliver opened one eye slowly then the other right after. His smile grew wide as his eyes adjusted to see me. "I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I?" I asked, removing my hand from his hair to place it flat on the bed. "It's alright, Lilly-pop" He grinned, "How are you feeling?"

I groaned as the pounding in my head continued. I squeezed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to go away but at the same time felt Oliver's weight shift on the bed and pressed up against my side, "Lilly! What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Ollie-pop. I just have this massive headache. I felt it once I woke up." I sighed softly.

He rested the back of his hand against my forehead, then removing his hand to place a soft kiss in the spot. Even just the small moment of affection could make my stomach fill up with butterflies in just a second. What can I say? It's Oliver we are talking about. He was the one who has given me butterflies since preschool! From the hand holding to now, being married and loving every second. This hospital visit could be a whole lot worse without him. I don't even want to think about being away from him. It hurts too much. Probably more than this pounding headache. Oliver looked down and smiled at me with his deep chocolate brown eyes. Oh how I love his eyes... and his smile. Possibly everything about him is perfect. I laughed softly at my thoughts then he raised his eyebrow at me, "What's so funny, Lilly-pop?"

I grinned, deciding to tease him a bit "Just thinking.."

His face grew seriously for a moment and he shot up in panic, "Was it something I did? Did I-"

"No, no Ollie it isn't anything bad." I shook my head as I placed my hand flat on his chest to calm him. "I was just thinking about how great you are and how much I love you."

He chuckled softly at my cheesy explanation as his shoulders loosened up. "Oh, well then. I'm not _that _great Lils."

"Are you kidding me, Ollie?"

"Whatever you say, hun" He smirked, reaching out to rub my shoulder slightly and making sure he doesn't hurt my bruised body

"If I tried to explain how amazing you are, we'd be here for a while."

"Well, considering the condition you are in, we will be here a while." Oliver sighed softly.

I groaned softly as I reminded myself that we weren't at home. I am still trapped in this stupid hospital cause of the stupid car accident. This hospital gown is extremely annoying. Not to mention that whenever I want to stand up, this thing barely covers my butt! Much to Oliver's liking though. I sat up in bed as I threw the sheets off my body, taking notice of the damage. The bruised on my legs were still a deep, dark blue color that whenever you try to poke them, they hurt like hell. There were small scratches here and there. I took noticed of my arms. They were still bruised like my legs. There was a deep cut from the windshield glass scrapping across my arm. I don't even want to look in a mirror. No matter how many times Oliver says that I look beautiful, I doubt it. He told me that there was a cut on my cheek and a huge black and blue on my forehead from hanging into the steering wheel from the powerful force of the brakes.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Oliver asked as he tilted my head up by taking my chin so our eyes met.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, "When will we go home?"

"Soon, babe. Soon."

I pouted softly as I took a deep breath, "Why not now?"

"You're still pretty badly injured. The doctor probably wants you to take blood tests and such." Oliver said with a sad look on his face.

"Crap." I mumbled to myself, scrunching up my nose.

Oliver sighed softly to himself as he moved closer to me on the bed, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. He leaned down to place a loving kiss on the back of my neck. His lips are so warm and soft. Damn me for getting into this mess in the first place. He grinned slightly on my next as he lips touched my neck one last time before lifting his head up to rest his chin on my shoulder.

Just as things felt perfect, the doctor slowly walked into the room. My cheeks felt warm as I blushed, moving away from Oliver's grip. He coughed slightly and climbed out of bed, looking at the doctor.

"Hello, Mr and Ms Oken. How are things?" He spoke in a loud audible voice, looking at me then at Oliver.

Before neither of us could answer his question, I asked "When will we be heading out?"

He chuckled softly at my eagerness, "Well you do look pretty fine. But we will need to do some tests."

Ugh, once again, Oliver was right. From the corner of my eye I could see him smirking to himself and thinking the exact same thing. It made my want to smack his chest to swipe that lopsided grin off his face even though I love it so much. And there we go away, going on and on about how much I love him. I'm such a sap.

"Lils?" Oliver said with his eyebrow raised, looking at me with a concerned look.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?'

"The doctor went to get the needles for the blood test." He grinned.

I smacked his arm playfully but hard, "Wipe that grin off, Oken. You're the one who should be scared since you hate blood."

"Oken.." He chuckled softly. "You haven't called me by my last name in quite a while, Lillian. Or are you talking to yourself? Ya know, considering your last name is also Oken."

Before I could come up with a good come back, the doctor walked in with very large needle. This is going to be painful. Oliver took a seat next to me, taking my hand and giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. I smiled at the dorkiness of my husband as I looked at our hands. Intertwined and fitted together perfectly. The nurse came over with the large needle and started to rub alcohol on my arm. I winced as she injected the needle into my arm slowly. Oliver squeezed my hand tighter. His eyes avoided the blood that was slowly running through a tube. I shut my eyes tightly as she slowly took the needle out, putting a cotton ball in it's place to stop the bleeding.

"Not too bad." I lied, examining my arm.

Oliver looked over at me. "You're such a liar, Lils." He smirked.

"Shush." I grinned as I placed my finger on his lips.

The nurse rushed out of the room to test the blood. Hopefully after this, we will be out of here. Oliver turned to kiss my cheek, "I love you."

I laughed softly as I turned my head, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly at first. He smiled through the kiss and his arms rested at my hips. I snaked my arms around his neck, slowly climbing into his lap as my lips pressed against his harder. His hands slowly made their way to cup both sides of my face. I sighed happily as I pulled away. We looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you too." I smiled wide, breathing heavily at the previous sudden kiss.

"Good, because you're stuck with me." He smirked as he leaned in to peck my lips quickly, pulling away shortly after.

"You're sure about that? Cause I could just walk out this door right now." I smirked, playing along.

"I'd like to see you try to get up."

I glanced at him as I grinned playfully. My feet dangled over the bed as I used my upper body weight to swing down from the bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground. I wobbled and immediately clutched onto the bed behind me for support. "Oliver!" I groaned.

He just smiled and picked me up, bringing me back on the bed. "I'm sorry I went that far, Lilly-pop. I was only kidding."

I laughed as I leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose softly, "Don't worry, Ollie. I know you were. And I was kidding when I was talking about walking out on you. I would never do that. Ever."

"You're mine." He grinned as he kissed my forehead softly.

A few minutes later, the same doctor came in the room. I knew exactly what he was going to say by the smile on his face.

"You are free to go, Lilly."

I squealed and smiled wide, hugging Oliver to my side, "Yes!"

"I know you probably won't be able to walk because of the pressure and how your legs were hurt during the accident but I'm sure Oliver will help you around the house. You will be better in a few days."

Oliver took me into his arms bridal style and thanked the doctor as we walked out to the the desk, checking out of the hospital. I may be slightly hurt but all I know is that I will be better in just a few days. The bruises and cuts will soon fade and I will be able to walk. I have my wonderful Ollie-pop and that's all I need. We are safe and we are happy.

_**Author's Note: AH THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long. I'm afraid this is it. I made this the last chapter because I have no inspiration or ideas to make another. So I'm sorry for this being a very short story. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW. :)**_


End file.
